Dawn of an old age
by Atsuki-chan
Summary: Set in medieval times...Taichi has lost memory after a battle...and Hikari was taken away to be a princess. Sora loves Taichi...but Taichi can't remeber her..but still loves her... An orphaned boy named Daisuke has fallen in love with...Ken and Koushiro


untitled

Oh come on people, you know I don't own Digimon, this is Taiora/Dakari, if there is anything other than that I will warn you, so just read my story!!!

  
  
  
  
Dawn of an old day 

By: Atsuki 

  
It was just amazing! I watched the jolly people dancing around have a lovely time! It was amazing how people came to these festivals all dressed up in costumes. Sometimes I wonder why they wear costumes to festivals.  
For some reason I was getting negative vibes from this festival, and I just didn't feel right. Oh my name is Taichi, I am not a price, nor am I important. I was though in love with a princess… at least I think I was. I'm sorry but a long time ago I was in battle and I hit my head so hard that I went out like a light for months. I can only remember a few memories of my past. I remember being in love, and I feel that way every time…I see her. I was told my sister…her name was…uh…Hikari; I was told Hikari was betrothed to the prince's little brother Takaru. Everything is so dim in my mind. I can't think straight. I wouldn't possibly think you could know how tough it is not knowing your past. My sister is gone for all I know, my true love betrothed to the older prince. It was like a cycle! My sister is going to marry the brother of the prince that is going to marry…her. Why is it I can't remember her name? Over my eye and around my head were bandages from the battle. I softly touched my bandaged wound, and I was suddenly startled by a vision. It was her walking up the steps for everyone to see.  
  
" May I have your attention good people?" The King announced to the festival. I continued to stare at her, and she started to stare at me. She looked away… does she know who I am, have we met before? We must have I…love her? I wouldn't know anymore anyway since I don't know what it means to love anymore. I couldn't think anymore, and I was startled by my sudden dizziness, and I felt like I was about to pass out. She whispered into the ear of her father, and he pointed to me.  
"You! Young boy, can you please step up here," The King ordered. It was fuzzy, but I heard him, I slowly approached the throne of his highness, and I was all of a sudden struck a faint pain. She looked at me from the bottom of the stairs. She was sad? I wouldn't know, I don't know what it means to sad anymore. A few stairs felt like a million, and I didn't know where I was going anymore. My view was unclear, and my mind was fuzzy. It got dark, and I couldn't tell if it was day or night…or where I was going for that matter. I felt myself fall, and that was it, I passed out. I heard her screamed, and my sword fell out of my case down the stairs, I heard the faint clank sound. I heard her crying for me, and I wondered if she loved me. I wouldn't know, I don't know her…do I? I heard a heartbeat, but it wasn't my heartbeat…so who's was it. Was I dieing? The bandage on my eye started to bleed, and my back was in pain. I was lost in a train of unthinkable thoughts! I had no idea where I was, until a light came from at the end of the tunnel. I could no longer hear the aghast sounds of the festival, and it was quite quiet. I liked the feeling I was receiving…until the memory came…  
  
I was suddenly playing with a little girl…and I knew by…Hikari. Of course it was my sister that I had forgotten. Next to me was a boy with a bright smile, and hair that was as wild as mine. He wore square goggles, and mine of course were circled, but it didn't matter, he looked up to me. (P.S. = I know goggles were made back then, but I don't care, goggles are like Taichi and Daisuke's trademarks!). I remembered the boy's name…it was Daisuke. I smiled at the warm smile. Hikari ran to me. She was so small, and I was so strong. Hikari was crying, and I couldn't know why.  
  
"Stop your crying…" I softly spoke to her. "It will be all right. Just take my hand, and hold it tight. I will protect you from everything that scares you, please don't cry". I spoke as though I knew her for such a long time. I hardly remember Hikari at all, and here in my deepest thoughts I was protecting her, and I don't even know the meaning of protect. Hikari was smiling so brightly.  
  
"My arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm," I smiled. She looked up to me, and I was crying myself.  
  
"Why are you crying my brother?" Hikari whispered to him. I was smiling and crying at the same time.  
  
"I don't know," I laughed, and she giggled along with me. I looked to Hikari, she was wearing an old looking dress that looked hand made. She was bare-foot, and so was Daisuke. Daisuke was wearing old shorts and a ripped shirt. It was dark crimson, like Hikari's eyes. Hikari went to join Daisuke, and He smiled at her. She held out her hand, and he held out his. They made a fist together and held their hands up.  
  
"Friends forever?" Daisuke asked. Hikari blushed.  
"Friends forever!" She agreed.  
  
Then a terrible thing happened. A boy about my age walked up with a young boy beside him about Hikari and Daisuke's age. In his arms he held the girl I could not remember, and the young boy created a large tornado that swooped Hikari away from Daisuke's grip. Hikari tried to hang on into Daisuke's arms, but in a second she was gone. I felt myself calling for her, and Daisuke buried his face in his hands. His one true friend was gone.  
I awoke with perspiration drenching my body. There I was in a bed that was richly made, with golden bars, and silk sheets and covers. My eye stopped bleeding, and I was so confused to my whereabouts. In the corner was a girl sitting in a chair. She turned around and I stood surprised…it was her! She was looking down on me, and her hand touched my cheek.   
  
"Who-who are you?" I asked. She was surprised, and she lifted her hand away.  
  
"You-you don't remember?" She replied. I shook my head, and I started to think really hard.  
  
"I have a faint memory I think of seeing you…but…I went out to war, and I damaged my head. I can't remember since that," I explained. Her eyes sadden.  
  
"Oh Taichi…" She sighed. I looked at her strangely.  
  
"How do you know my name, but I do not remember yours?" I asked. She laughed. She had those same crimson eyes.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt…" She replied.  
  
"When did I say that?" I was so puzzled, because I didn't even know this girl. Again she laughed.  
  
"What is so funny, I am lost, and I can't remember what I am doing here! I suppose you'll take advantage of that…won't you?" I responded angrily.   
  
"When the time has come you will know…" She giggled. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"We've met before Taichi, You promised to come back, and be my friend," She smiled.  
  
"Before the battle?" I asked, because I had so many questions to what happened before my injury.  
  
"Yes, and I wanted you to stay, you've been like a brother to me Taichi. You had to go, and you kissed my hand, and promised you wouldn't get hurt," She explained cheerfully.  
  
"I did?" It was painful not to remember.  
  
"But at least you came back, so you didn't break all of your promise!" She laughed.  
  
Suddenly the man she was betrothed to, the prince by the name of the Ishida family, Prince Yamato came into the room. He did not like seeing Taichi there. He knew him, and he knew how Taichi wanted the princesses heart. It lucky for Yamato Taichi's memory was lost in battle, but he didn't want him getting too attached to his soon to be wife.  
  
"Ahem…princess. I think this soldier is well rested, and should be on his way!" Yamato demanded.  
  
"Yes or course… Good bye Taichi." She said while Yamato's guards picked Taichi up, and carried him outside.  
  
"But wait! I don't even know your name!!!!!" Taichi yelled, but before she could answer the door to the chamber closed shut, and Taichi was thrown out of the palace.  
  
"Good day Taichi," Were Yamato's last words.  
  
I got up, and dusted the back of myself, and went on my way. Then a horse followed me as I walked. I looked at it, and I took a look at the tag around its neck and I was surprised at what it said.  
  
This is for you Taichi!  
Flash back of what happened before the next part!!!  
  
  
I couldn't believe she gave me a horse. Maybe this was my horse and I have forgotten, but it didn't matter, because I had a horse now. On the straps were my bow and arrows, and of course my sword. This was great. I mounted the horse, and put wait on the sattle. The horse began to run, and I was having a great time riding this magnificent horse. Then I saw a bunch of soldiers approaching me. They held of Arrows to me, and I didn't know why they were attacking me.  
  
"Don't shoot me, or me and I will not have to kill you!" I warned them holding up my bow and arrow. I felt intense strength in my arms, and one of them tried to hit me with an arrow, it missed but I got excitedly angry, and I held my bow up. I shot the arrow at bullet speed at him, and his head shot right off his body in a bloody rage (I know it's gruesome, but I have to make this interesting). The two others held up their arrows, but I shot one of them before they shot me, and his arms were disembodied from him. The last enemy ran away before I could kill him, and at last I was safe…or was it not yet over?  
  
And now it is continued!!!  
  
Surprisingly enough, there was a council meeting with only the important soldiers, the royal Takenouchi family, and the Ishida royal family from France. The king of France and the King of England agreed to have their children betrothed. I hated the idea intensely, since it was easy to see Prince Yamato, and the princess…I have yet to know her name weren't even right for each other. I helped win the war, so I was invited to the council meeting early next morning. I was with Hikari's mom…which made her my mom, but I really wasn't sure what a mom was anymore. I hated to see my little sister turned into a Takenouchi instead of staying a Kamiya… just because Prince Takaru desired her. The king of England would do anything to keep a partnership with the King of France. It sickened me so much. My face flushed with anger at the thought of it, so I slammed my fist on the table. The woman I supposedly called mother watched me. She started to cry…I wasn't her child anymore. I had no me memory of this lady whatsoever.  
  
"Oh Taichi…" She sobbed. She dropped the dish she was washing, and it burst into pieces like the tears she shed.  
  
"My child doesn't know the person who raised him anymore," She cried. I stared at her face, and wondered why I felt something from her…I think it was love…but I didn't know.  
  
"Please…I'm not your child anymore…I have no mother," I said leaping from the table, and then I grew sad from what I had done. She looked at me, and heart just cracked in two. I walked over to her, and I helped pick up the pieces of the broken plate. I touched her hand.  
  
"You'll always be in my heart," I heard her say to me. For the first time since my injury…I smiled. I looked up to her.  
  
"Thank you…for loving me…maybe someday I'll be able to return it to you," I assured her, and she brought me close to her, and she hugged me. I felt warmth that I have not felt for a long time…it was special I think it was. It was all-new to me…I wasn't the same man from before. I walked over to the door, and I was ready to leave when I looked back.  
  
"I may not come back you know…so I guess this is goodbye," I told her. Her eyes turned red, and she nodded her head.  
  
"That's fine…just promise me I will see you again," she responded. I smiled and nodded my head. Her grin grew, and that was the last I saw of my once mother. I left the steps when a man walked up with chain mail and armor on. I was surprised.  
  
"There is a telegram for you son," He said in monotone…he sounded so dull. I stood there waiting for him to tell me what it said, and he paused for a while. Finally he looked at the message.   
  
"There is a council meeting today, you know where… It's starting now, so you better hurry," He continued. I gasped, and ran passed him.  
  
"I'm late for a council meeting scheduled by the King of England!" I yelled. I ran across roads and valleys, passing annoyed people by. Finally I reached the castle miles away from my village, and I was sure exhausted. I paused for a moment to catch my breath, and I slowly walked up to the castle guards. I didn't have time for this, and I needed to get in as soon as possible. I glared into their lifeless looking eyes, and I frowned.  
  
'Let me threw now, I am late for the council meeting!" I shouted to them in anger. Not once did they crack their still features, and shifted their eyes to me.  
  
"Who may I ask are you?" He asked me. I sighed…and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I am Sir Taichi, and I am a proud soldier for the Kind of England," I sighed.  
  
"Sir Taichi…we thought you had died in battle…but if you are who you say you are, then you have every right to be here," The other guard responded.  
  
"Yeah sure…" I muttered as they let me through the gates. I ran as fast as I could, and I accidentally bumped into a bunch of ladies as I ran down the hall. I didn't stop running, and I looked back at them. I mouthed out "I'm sorry" and I kept going. They smiled and giggled, so I knew I was forgiven. I didn't stop until I saw the enormous door to the counseling throne room. I threw the doors open, and surprised everyone who was sitting. The discussing stopped, and they all looked to me for answers. I did not know what to say…so I pulled up a chair and sat down. The king went back to his discussing, and I sighed with pleasure. I listened attentively to the conversation, but I wasn't hearing a word he was saying, I was watching the girl I had met yesterday…but she said she had met me before…but I don't remember…  
  
She suddenly started to look at me, but then she looked away again. The king noticed this, and he spoke out loud.  
  
"Excuse me, but I need everyone's undivided attention!" He shouted. For some reason this meeting wasn't too interesting to me, and I noticed Yamato glaring at me, but I just looked away from his stern frown. I looked around, and I noticed Hikari wasn't there…neither was Takaru. I noticed they must be too young to join a council meeting, but still…I wanted to see my sister again. Somewhere far away from the England's capital, something else was happening quite similar to what is happening here…  
  
I was just a lonely child… I had no family, and I was down right poor. I'm a squire to this very moment, and it stinks. I have to do everything this angry and selfish knight tells me to do. I'm thinking he just needs a squire not to train, but to serve him as a slave! Here I sit all alone…with no friends…with no one in life to love me. That is why I must become a knight, and be something important that everyone will love! Oh my name is Daisuke… My family was killed when I was very young so the Kamiya family adopted me. Taichi Kamiya promised to be the knight to train me, but he went off to war, and Mr. Kamiya threw me out of their home. I was applied to become a knight when I turned 7, and they assigned me to be trained to a rude and un-thoughtful soldier they called a knight! I grew up having a wonderful life with the Kamiya family, especially with my best Friend Hikari, and my favorite pretend big brother Taichi… until Taichi got hurt in battle…and Hikari was taken away. I guess Mr. Kamiya couldn't bear to keep me with all of his real children gone…so now I walk in life alone…living in a drafty place while I train with a stubborn knight. So I wait in a field of grass that is blown by a strong wind.   
  
"Sometimes I feel like a mother-less child…" I sighed… I felt like I had never had a family, not once. I feel like whatever I might have or receive will get taken away from me… Suddenly my Trainer comes riding up on his white stallion, and pulls up right by me. His name was Sir Collin…  
  
"Why are you just sitting out there boy! There is a joust we are both missing! You don't want to miss out on a joust do you?" Sir Collin asked rudely. I didn't say a word, and I looked down on my feet.  
  
"Answer me boy!!!" He shouted to me, and his horse jumped up in rage, and I became startled.  
  
"No sir…" I responded.  
  
"Fine then get on your horse, and ride behind me!" Sir Collin finished. I followed him, but I was not in the mood to joust…. but I never dare disagree with my trainer…I am his assistant, and I should obeyed. We made it too late I am afraid…but I was even more afraid of how my master took it, he blamed me, and I was chastised for it. Beaten was quite the word, but I did get a taste of his whip though. It hurt, and my back ached for days… why couldn't this training end, and just let me be a knight! I know what Taichi would say. "The harder it is, the more you get," that would be his words if he were here right now. Taichi is a knight now, if only he was here to train me, I want him to be my master. I started to pretend I was a Knight, I mounted my horse, I held my head up high. In my mind there was my enemy.   
  
"Fear me thy enemy!" I shouted to my imaginary enemy.  
  
"For you shall die a fateful death!" I yelled and my horse galloped at a windy speed. I held out my sword, and started to charge at the invisible Knight in front of me. I succeeded to knock the enemy off of his horse, and I laughed!  
  
"Victory is mine!" I rejoiced, until I noticed that the invisible enemy was a visible girl riding an un-imaginary horse. Luckily the girl was not hit by my sword, but my fist…still I was surprised at the moment. I got off my horse, and ran to her side.   
  
"I'm sorry…are you hurt?" I asked.  
  
"No, I am fine…I was told to come tell everyone about the wedding, two couples are having a festival to their marriage, and everyone is invited to the festival!" She laughed dusting off her dress. I laughed with her, and I mounted my horse.  
  
"That is great…I will be there!" I shouted to her, and I started to head toward the festival, she smiled, and started to ride behind me. I made it to the festival, and it was very delightful. Couples were dancing to music, and I got excited to join. I got off my horse, and watched everyone laughing and singing. It was worth the while of staying…but I had no one to dance with. I looked around, and I noticed Prince Takaru and…Hikari dancing! I rubbed my eyes, and watched her closely. Yes I was right, it was my child-hood friend Hikari! What were they doing here…the king was not there, but near by stood guards making sure they were safe. Hikari noticed me staring at her, and my mouth was held open, and I was so surprised to see her. My dream had come true. Takaru was called by one of the Guards, so Hikari started to wonder off by herself. I started passing by people, and shoving my way to her. I was suddenly standing right in back of her.  
  
"Hikari…" I spoke, and she turned around. I couldn't believe it; she was dressed as a princess, but the Kamiya family was poor…unless she was taken away to be a Takenouchi. She stared at me, and she looked as if she did not know who I was. Then she noticed my hair. She put here hand in my hair, and ruffled it, and she started to smile. I laughed…Hikari used to do that when we were young because she said I had funny looking hair.  
  
"Daisuke?" Hikari asked. I nodded my head.  
  
"Hikari…I thought you were gone…forever," I responded.  
  
"No Daisuke… I have been proven to be a Takenouchi, and destined to marry Prince Takaru," Hikari explained. I saddened…  
  
"Marry Takaru…?" I sighed. She nodded her head.  
  
"You were taken by those who needed you, Hikari," I told her. Her face fell, and she looked confused.  
"No one needed me, I belong here," Hikari responded.  
  
"I needed you!" I explained. "When Taichi left to war, you were the only one I had left, my only friend! When you were taken away your father threw me out, and I lived as an orphan for years! Now I am squire destined to become a knight!".  
  
"Daisuke…I did not want to leave you…" She started to cry. I looked into her crimson eyes.  
"Taichi is dead now Hikari…you're the only one I have left…I'm sorry if I am upsetting you…" I sighed. She looked away from my eyes.  
  
"We live in two worlds Daisuke…I am now a Takenouchi…I am not a Kamiya anymore! As far as my brother comes, he left me! Taichi died and left me all alone!" Hikari sobbed.  
  
"You still had me Hikari!! Why couldn't you just respect that?" I shouted at her. She started cried hot tears down her face, and I embraced her softly.  
  
"If you didn't want me…then you could have said so" I told her.  
  
"No Daisuke it wasn't that…it's just I love Takaru now…" Hikari started. I stopped hugging her.  
  
"I don't believe you…" I responded sternly.  
  
"What are you talking about Daisuke?" She asked.  
  
"I don't believe you really love him…I think you are just saying that because you have no one else to love you, so you'll take what you can get," I responded. Hikari looked down on her feet.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it…" She told me. It was fine with me if we didn't talk about it, I did not want to hear about Takaru. He is just another prince stealing another heart. Then a song that brightened Hikari's heart started to play, and I held out my hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me," I asked her smiling. Hikari nodded. We started to dance round it circles, and made a big commotion with our dancing. I heard them whispering.  
"A poor boy is dancing with the princess," and "That just isn't right". I didn't care, People formed into a large circle where Hikari and I danced merrily. The flutes played joyfully, and we had the best time. I never wanted it to end, but I spoke too soon. Takaru entered the circle and stopped us. Hikari looked at him, and he wasn't frowning or anything, but he looked disappointed. I backed off.  
  
"I'll leave if you want…" I told him.  
  
"Maybe that would be best," Takaru responded. Hikari stood at Takaru's side, and she sighed.  
  
"No Daisuke you don't have to leave," She said, as I was about to leave.   
  
"Don't Hikari, if he wants to leave…let him," Takaru told Hikari. I turned back to face the vision of loveliness…I noticed that I had suddenly fallen for my best friend, and now I was forced to leave her.  
  
"Just remember Hikari…you'll always have a place in my heart…you will always be my best friend," My last words to her were, and her eyes reddened. She held close to Takaru, but ached to be by my side…I felt the same way. I had noticed now my true love for her…I use to think of her has my only one true friend…and now I think more of her. She had those ruby eyes that I couldn't stand…I melted away at the fire in her eyes…I became week in the knees every time she laid her hand on my shoulder…so this was love?  
  
Now let us reach out to a land far away… it was full of hate…depressions, and evil…but was it pure evil? There could be sounds of evil giggling of a small child. A sorceress she was. It was a scary land…she was created by the soul of an evil wizard, and now she lives as a child prodigy…powerful in everyway…except for strength. Even with her hands filled with the most powerful magic you could ever receive…she was a weak child, and depended on her minions to do her dirty work. Love was a word she hated…Courage was what she lacked…and light she wanted to get rid of. Friendship she could do without…hope was what caused her pain…sincerity was ridiculous to her mind…Reliability was what she could never achieve…Kindness she could easily change…Knowledge she could not live without…  
(Flashback)  
When her father died of Insanity…or as they say…She placed her hand on his flesh, and tried to suck his power from him at the age of 2. He pleaded to her that he wanted to keep his power for the afterlife, and she refused his plead. She wanted to be the most powerful person on earth. The power she had was not enough, so she sucked her father dry of his energy after he had passed away. That night she was caused by great pain! The power was too much for her weak little body…so she began to change. Her power hungry mind began to develop knowledge unknown to her, and she began to laugh, as she grew insane as her father did from the increase in magic. Her eyes turned red, and she giggled insanely. The village she lived in was overwhelmed by the evil over coming her. She began to discover the greatness…of fire. She was becoming a pyromaniac, and the village was afraid of her magic. She was banned from her village…but she swore to come back. They didn't take it seriously. With her mind and power she lived in solitary…learning and developing new magic, and built a lair out of the reach of time and space. Her power allowed her to create monsters. Fire-breathing ruby red dragons were her particular favorite, and she returned to her village from where she grew.  
She threatened the village, and told them to bow down to her greatness…or be burnt to the steak along with their town. The townspeople laughed in her face…they said they would only bow down to their king. "So be it", were her words, and the village went up in flames as soot and ashes tarnished the once loving filled town. She slowly walked through the flames, and she began to laugh that evil laugh. She finally reached the age of 8, and then she started to notice that she was not growing a day older after that. Her youth had stayed with her…and that just pleasured her more. When she had reached the age of 123 (But still looking as if she were 8 years old)…her decision was to have minions work for her along side her…creations. The girl began her search, and she felt a power that she had not felt before…from children. They were the crest holders…when they grew it would be almost impossible to over-power them. So she watched over them…many times she had tried to murder them…but it was like a barrier was over them…she had to thank Gennai for that…he created a barrier so no one could destroy them as young children…so if she could not destroy them…she would manipulate some of their little minds. The crest holders…the ones she feared most…. they're faces appeared in her dreams and nightmares…of them growing up and hunting her down like the demon she was. It was too much to bare anymore…they were growing up too fast…. soon it would be impossible to take them over…so she concentrated on the vulnerable ones…Ken Ichijouji…and Koushirou Izzuma…She had great power on taking over Kindness which was Ken…and Knowledge she respected which was Koushirou. It would be easy to Take Ken over for he held a life of sadness and depression…while Koushirou would be difficult seeing how he is not an ignorant fool. Ken was at the age of 5 years when she appeared in his doorway, and glared at his mother with those wicked eyes. Immediately Ken could feel the danger, and became afraid of her as she shifted her sight to his face. She was smiling…no…not the smile to make another person happy…a smile of pure evil and insanity. She touched his frail skin, and it sent shivers up his spine…she had pleasure on her face…this was going to be easy… Take a look at the past…  
  
"Ichijouji…I have waited so long to finally meet you…" She told him…and poor ken was starting to perspire at her cold stare and cruel sounding voice. At that moment Ken felt evil…a strong evil force within her eyes. She appeared every morning at the same time…and Ken was becoming ill…his mother worried for him. Ken stopped making communication with his mother, and it was scaring her. She knew it had something to do with that little girl. Ken was a poor hopeless child…emotionally damaged…and easily manipulated. He was near Hedgehogs-Dilemma…  
(Note: Hedgehogs-Dilemma is an emotional condition when you are uncomfortable touching or being touched by another person)  
Ken had no friends…and the only thing to help him repair from emotional stress was somebody to really love him… Ken believes no one loves him…so when She said she wanted to be his friend…he was skeptic, but took the friendship she was giving him. For the first time he smiled…but still feared the evil look she had in her ice-cold eyes.  
Ken didn't know what he was getting himself into…He thought She cared about him…and that for the first time someone had loved him. It wasn't long before Ken was doing deeds for Her, and caring out her missions. At the age of 11 he stopped coming home as often. He was Her loyal minion…Ken would gladly die for her…just because she had played with his mind and heart…and now she laughs behind his back…Ken is fool She thinks…and it was too easy take him over.  
  
"It went faster than I expected…well…I'm not complaining," She giggled insanely. Now it was Koushirou turn. Now this was going to be hard to take over a brilliant child's mind…  
It was then it happened…a miracle happened to her…She grew. The 8-year-old looking girl…grew to look like a 12 year-old…over-night. It was the best that ever happened to her, now she did not look like a child… it happened, but she not too sure how, but it was not something she was going to worry about. Ken started to look at her in a whole different way…he loved his master, and would risk his life to save the only person that cared about him. She showed herself before Koushirou later that day…he was older than the age she appeared to be, but that would not hold her back. She appeared at Koushirou's door…and he stared at her. He stepped back…he could feel the evil inside her…it was like radiation…he could sense it.  
  
"Hello…can I help you?" Koushirou asked her. She stepped over to him, and she touched her hand to his forehead.  
  
"You are all alone…Izzuma," She told him, and Koushirou felt a sensation of shivers run down his back.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" Koushirou gasped. She glared at him…"This is going to be tougher than I thought".  
  
"You mean you don't know?" She asked.  
  
"No…I don't" Koushirou responded. She frowned at him, and then grinned a little.  
  
"Izzuma…your parents don't love you…they aren't even your parents…" She grinned. Koushirou stepped back a little more in aghast. "You are an adopted child…your parents died a long time ago…no one loves you Izzuma". Koushirou started to cry.  
  
"No…you are lying! Those are my real parents…you no nothing about my family!" Koushirou shouted. She continued to grin…  
  
"I know more than you would like Koushirou…isn't it true that even though you excel intellectually…well for someone who is too poor to go to school…your so called parents never care," She told him. It was true, but Koushirou was smart because as a crest holder for Knowledge, he was born intelligent without needing school. Koushirou nodded sadly in pain.   
  
"Never noticed by anyone…isn't it true that you can read and write…" She asked him smiling. Koushirou then put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"No one can know I can read and write…I might be killed," Koushirou whispered to her.   
"I respect you for what you have learned…" She said. Koushirou looked away.  
  
"It doesn't matter…no one notices me…my being on this planet doesn't matter," Koushirou sighed. She smiled…maybe it won't be as hard as she thought.  
  
"That is not true my friend…" She replied. Koushirou looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Friend?" Koushirou repeated.  
  
"I am proud of you Koushirou," She applauded him…Koushirou smiled at her, and she smiled back to him.  
  
"Really?" Koushirou grinned.  
  
"I believe you can do anything my friend…you and I can be together…and expand our intelligence…for I can read and write also," She told him. Koushirou smiled so brightly that his eyes sparkled with joy…for once in his life…someone was proud of him…and he wasn't alone. Again she visited Koushirou day in and night out. Koushirou started to trust in her, and believed every word she said. She convinced him that the world was worth nothing, and that they could be together, and rule it together. They even read to each other…in secret of course with books that she had brought back for him. Koushirou told her his secret…that he sometimes reads letters to the king that end up in the trash…and that's when he knew he could read…now he actually got to read real books. Koushirou was overwhelmed with joy. Then she brought him to her secret lair…where Ken was worrying about her.  
  
"Master…I have waited for you, and you have not come back for a month now," Ken told her. She glared at him, and laughed.  
  
"Oh my dear Ichijouji! I have gone out to find others like you!" She laughed. Ken was startled.  
  
"Y-your replacing me?" Ken gasped. She looked to him, and then laughed some more.  
  
"Replace you! Are you insane? My dear boy I will never replace you," She started, and Ken smiled with relief. She walked up closer to him, "You are much to valuable to replace". Ken took that as a compliment, but he had no idea how she really thought of him. To her Ken was a loyal pet, to do all of her dirty work. She then motioned with her hands, and then Koushirou walked in through shadowy depths… Ken looked at Koushirou strangely, and Koushirou stared back at Ken.  
  
"May I introduce Koushirou Izzuma… don't worry Ken he is just like you…vulnerable…and fragile," She whispered to Ken who was looking skeptic.  
  
"I don't understand master…why do we need him?" Ken asked her.  
  
"I needed another…"Friend," She cleverly thought up fast. Ken quickly looked to her.  
  
"I thought you only needed me…" Ken said…then realizing he was being selfish…he couldn't help it…his master was the only one he had. She glared at Ken.  
"This is not the time to be selfish Ichijouji…I still care about you…" She lied to him. Ken sighed.  
  
"I understand…" Ken said and bowed to her highness.   
  
It has been years now, both Ken, Koushirou, and even she has become older. (Her name is still unknown). Now let's get back to the present, and stop living what was in the past. We now know Ken Ichijouji crest holder of kindness, and Koushirou Izzuma crest holder of knowledge are now manipulated toys for Her to play with as she wants. It was a sick thing for her to do to play with their minds and hearts…but remember…she is evilly insane. Now we are entering the lair of…her.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
She sits upon her pretend royal throne, and Koushirou sits in a corner alone reading a book he had found. Ken cooks Her dinner happily. Unfortunate for Her Koushirou wasn't as manipulated as he used to be. He was having doubts about her really caring about him, but he continued to serve her, as of Ken was bounded to her every word, every day he would love her more. She began to order them even more as slaves, and this is what led Koushirou to break out of her evil spell. Ken however was much different…later he had received notice that his family was killed for not paying their taxes…but he didn't care…She was the only one that cared about him…or as he thought. Koushirou was much to smart, but he had no one else to turn to. You could hear weird chanting beyond her temple lair, and fiery walls on every corner. She was a demon…a fire demon is what she had changed into when she had gained her new power, but they did not know this for she appeared to be human. They did not see her in her transformed figure. She succeeded to keep it a secret from them… Her temple was built larger every day, and it was like a maze, there were dead ends, and sometimes you could even get lost. Ken and Koushirou were trained in the areas of the temple, so they knew were everything was right to left and up to down.  
  
"Koushirou! You are supposed to be creating knew weaponry and armor…" She screamed out, and Koushirou put his book down and sighed. He couldn't take it much longer. From one end of a firewall and illuminated wall, he appeared before her.  
  
"No…I was just kidding you Koushirou…I believe it is time…we get rid of the…Crest Holders," She told him…and Koushirou himself did not know he was a crest holder …neither did Ken. Ken then walked up next to Koushirou.  
  
"The Crest Holders?" Ken did not know what a crest holder was.  
  
"They are too be feared my darlings…they want to get rid of us…and kill me," She said disappointingly. Ken gasped.  
  
"But…that's wrong!" Ken Shouted. She smiled insanely.  
  
"Not only them…but all of England must go down…for the anguish they have put me through," She yelled out.  
  
"So…what must we do?" Ken asked. She looked to Ken grinning.  
  
"Ichijouji…you have already served me well, by telling the prince of France what to do, you can convince Prince Yamato to take the princesses of England away, so there is no queen or king to rule after we kill the King of England! We will form an alliance with France, offer them all the gold they want, and when we succeed to take down England…we will take over France…it is as simple as that!" She demanded strongly. Ken nodded in approval, but Koushirou looked down at his feet.  
  
"Izzuma…you must agree!" She called to Koushirou, and he looked up, sighed, and nodded gently.  
  
"Perfect, Ken you leave at dawn…meet the prince at his castle, and tell him your plan. He depends on your knowledge…so he will carry out you word," She instructed Him. Ken looked at her sternly for a moment.  
  
"For you I would do anything…" Ken assured her…she then looked to Koushirou who was looking quite unsure of himself. She slowly climbed down from atop her high chair. She looked him straight in the eyes…and he tried not to look into her…cold looking eyes.  
  
"My dear Izzuma…why are you looking so down…you must be proud to honor your master…" She told him…Koushirou began to quiver.  
"I honor you my master…what is my mission?" Koushirou said shaking slightly. She frowned gently so Koushirou would not notice.  
  
" Remember Izzuma…I'm the only one you have left…" She reminded Koushirou. He nodded slightly.  
  
"Izzuma…this is very important…there is the Crest holder of Love and friendship…Ichijouji is going to take care of them…you must take care of the Crest holder of Courage and light. There will be one princess left after the princess of England is taken away. I order you to take her away, capture her…and kill Sir Taichi after…" She instructed Koushirou…He grew pail…and stared at her.  
  
"What do I do with Hikari after I capture her?" Koushirou asked her.   
  
"Whatever you like my dear Izzuma…as long as she never returns to England," She replied. Koushirou looked down again…and gave a little nod to Her. Then she looked disappointed to Koushirou's reaction…she was not stupid…she could tell Koushirou Izzuma was starting to snap out of the mental control she put over him. She placed a hand on his forehead, and reminded him of all the sadness he had before he had come to her temple. All the pain and anguish was set into his mind… that made him quiver even more. He looked up with a frown of hate.  
  
"Yes! I will take out this mission…for you my lord," Koushirou assured her…They set off, and She started to think to herself.  
  
"Hmmm… "Lord"…I like the sound of that," She thought… and smiled wickedly. 

  
Want more? I'll write more for Reviews.......when I get plenty of reviews with people saying they like my story, then i will continue it...........like I said I don't want to continue a fic nobody likes..........so Review if you like this story!

Thank you!  



End file.
